Conversations
by Scabbed Winged Angel
Summary: A very short version of Soma and Yoko's conversation in the clock tower. Minor spoilers.


Soma walked across a bridge in the Clock Tower. He sat down for a moment and started to drink some of the milk

he had found near the castle's freezer. He opened it up and started to drink but immediately spit it out. He looked at the side

of the carton and read the expiration date. 

Drink By: 2/12/30

"You really should look at the date before drinking milk."

Soma sighed and started to walk towards the woman. He stopped when he noticed he still had the milk. He threw the milk over the edge of the bridge watching the milk turn the water a whitish color. Lumps of milk floated for a while but then dissolved.

"Hey Yoko. I just saw Graham a few minutes ago."

"Really! Where did he go to?"

"He said he was going to Dracula's Throne, but Yoko, I'm sorry."

"What's wrong with you? You haven't done anything wrong."

"Graham was only being kind to me because he thought I was weak. When I told him about my power he changed his attitude. He started acting greedy saying everything in the castle was his."

"Well he believes he is Dracula. So that's probably the reason. But speaking of greedy Mina told me about her sixth birthday party."

"That was years ago. Why would she tell you that anyway?"

"Because I've known Mina since she was a child and you should figure the rest out for yourself. But this event sorta confuses me."

Flashback---------------------------------------------------

The year is 2022. Today is Mina Hakuba's sixth birthday. She has invited all of her friends. The first to arrive was Soma Cruz. He was also six. The bad thing was Soma was somewhat big for his age. When he arrived at the Hakuba Shrine where the party was taking place they talked and had fun. They acted like normal children. Then the cake came. Once Mina got her piece Soma took the knife. He cut off half of the cake and slid it on the plate. He ate that whole half in about ten minutes. Two minutes later he asked for more.

Then six years later middle school came. Soma didn't like being fat so he worked it off. He hardly ate and spent all day exercising. Near the end of the year Soma had become abnormally thin. But he started eating normally and everything turned out fine.

End Flashback-----------------------------------------------

"So I was fat as a child so what. Everybody was."

"I wasn't." Yoko pulled out her wallet and showed Soma pictures of her as a child.

"Damn! You were as thin as I am now."

"Well you were a child. You couldn't help it. But there are some things even Mina won't tell me. But she told me that she trusts you more than anybody she knows. You should know what that means."

Soma lowered his head a little. He understood what she meant. He thought that they were just friends. Even though he thought that, it made him happy that someone liked him like that. He smiled and looked towards Yoko.

"Thanks for telling me that Yoko."

"No need to thank me. Just please don't tell Mina about this."

"I won't. Just tell me one thing. Why do you keep pictures of yourself as a child."

"I don't really know. I just wanted to put something there. I didn't have any pictures of my family at the time."

Yoko's eyes seemed to tear up a bit. Soma knew he probably asked the wrong question.

"What's wrong Yoko."

"Nothing. If we make it out of here I'll tell you more about myself. I really should go after Graham right now. Good luck finding the throne room."

"Wait Yoko!"

"What's wrong Soma?"

"Nothing just take this gun. It might be useful. If we make it through this please give it back. I like it."

Soma handed Yoko the silver gun. He then hand her some silver bullets for it.

"Thanks. I'll make good use of it. I'll see you later! Bye Soma!"

Soma said goodbye to Yoko and watched as she walked towards the exit. He thought even though he was in such a horrible place, he was making some good friends. He was also finding out more about Mina which he thought was kind of nice. Soma smiled and pulled out his sword, continuing his journey through the castle.

Hi everyone. I know you all probably won't read this but this is my first fanfic ever. I hope you all liked it. I know it was short but it was a one-shot. Review if you have any comments or things that liked and didn't like. Flame me if you want to I really don't care. If this is any good I might write some more. If you read this thanks.


End file.
